Ghostly Love Jelsa
by KristenK
Summary: 'Why did you open your eyes! It's your own fault that you got startled by me' She said, okay... now it's my fault that I got startled by a stranger who's sitting in MY room in the middle of the night. This is a short story about Jelsa, English isn't my mother language so forgive me if I use something wrong, it's my first time writting story in English, so yeah.


I've always had this feeling that someone is watching me, but whenever I turn around searching for it I just don't see the person that is watching me, maybe I'm just stressed out after spending the whole day at school, I need some rest...

After taking a shower I got ready for bed, just as I was about to fall asleep there's a chilly feeling coming from my back, I turn around with my eyes still close, the chilly feeling is still there but now is at the front, feeling odd I slowly open my eyes, and scream.

There's a girl right there sitting on my couch, who also scream when I saw her. ''Why did you open your eyes?! It's your own fault that you got startled by me!'' She said, okay... now it's my fault that I got startled by a stranger who's sitting in MY room in the middle of the night.

''Who are you? And how did you get in here? And in the middle of the night?'' She didn't answer me, I just stare at her while she's looking at her lap, but somehow she looks somewhat familiar... wait... ''A-are you- are you the girl from Arendelle Hospital?'' She nodded.

You see, last Saturday, which was three days ago, I went to the hospital as a volunteer to take care of and play with the patients there, there's this one girl name Elsa Winters, she's seventeen, one year younger than me, the reason she's there is because she's already in the last stage of lung cancer.

''Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital right now?'' I ask her, she just keeps playing with her fingers, then she lifts her head up to look at me with those big icy blue eyes, those eyes... ''Well... you see, I can't go back there anymore...'' She said. ''Why? Is there a problem?'' I ask, concerned. ''I-I-I died...'' Oh, that's why... wait WHAT?! ''You mean y-you're a g-ghost now?!'' I'm shocked, really shock right now.

Okay, after some explanation turns out that she's here is because I'm the only one she remember after she dies. ''So, you're gonna follow me wherever I go?'' ''I guess so, I don't know where else will I go.'' ''Okay, well, I'm tired, see you tomorrow.''

A few weeks later.

So far it's been great has Elsa by my side, she's a funny and smart girl/ghost I will never fell asleep in Math because Elsa's always there to keep me awake, like stand behind the teacher and do funny gestures, my friends think I'm crazy but I don't care. I'll never lose a basketball game because Elsa's always there to cheer for me, some girls stand behind Elsa may think I was winking at them, but they're wrong.

Now I'm on my way back to my apartment, I know this will sound crazy, but I want to ask Elsa to be my girlfriend, I know, I know! A ghost as a girlfriend?! Am I insane? But after these weeks I started to fall for her, hard.

''Elsa? Elsa, are you home?'' There's no reply, I searched every room in my apartment but I just couldn't find her, I'm starting to get worried. I don't know if she just going out walking around or she gets in some trouble, or maybe the worst... She disappears and never going to come back.

It's been two weeks now, there's still no sign of Elsa, I've been crying this whole time, I really miss her, I can't believe she left before I even say 'I love you' to her... Elsa... where are you?...

Saturday morning, I'm just lying in my bed, crying, missing Elsa... It's only six in the morning but I can't fall back asleep because apparently, I have a new neighbor. They've been making noises since four, it's so annoying!

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I go to the front door, and slam it open, but what I see in front of me shock me, there, stood the platinum blonde hair girl, with those big icy blue eyes, looking straight into mine.

''Well, are you just gonna stand there or come and give me a hug?'' She said, I slowly walk towards her, and wrap her in my arms, then kiss her. ''Elsa... h-how? You're human again?'' I ask, pull away from our kiss. ''I don't know, one day I passed out in your room and when I woke up again I was in the hospital, as a human again, and when I leave there's this woman give me this key and told me to move in here, when I got here this morning they are already moving the furniture inside the room, so I just stand here and waiting, also waiting for you to wake up and notice it's me.'' She said with a loving smile that melt my heart. ''I see, say Elsa?'' She replies with a 'hmm?' ''Will you be my girlfriend?'' She smiles and leans in to kiss me. ''I would love to.''

The End


End file.
